


Can I take you home?

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, mongryong, toben - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Baekhyun is trying to cheer Chanyeol up after a bad break up.Day after day he realises that his feelings for his best friend are changing.





	Can I take you home?

* * *

 

 When Chanyeol called him in tears, Baekhyun didn’t hesitate for a second and rushed to him. He could remember the distress he felt when his best friend managed to splutter between the sobs, only a _“Come as soon as you can”_. Hearing that voice, strained from tears, Baekhyun had lost it and now, not caring about speed limits and red lights at all, he ran to Chanyeol's house. His one and only thought was why was Chanyeol crying. Maybe something happened to his family, maybe something at work? Then he suddenly thought that something bad happened to Toben and out of instinct, he pushed harder on the gas.

He opened the door with the spare key and the scene in front of him was so ridiculous that he didn’t know whether to laugh or worry. Chanyeol was sitting on the couch, surrounded by used tissues, a box of ice cream between his hands and Toben sleeping peacefully on his knees. As soon as Chanyeol noticed the smaller's presence, he left everything on the couch and rushed towards Baekhyun.

“Baekhyunnie!” he yelled, almost mewling, just before crashing into his bestfriend’s arms.

With all the strength he had, Baekhyun tried to bear Chanyeol, who let himself go like a sack of potatoes. “Ch-Chanyeol, it's better if we go and sit down, so you can tell me everything”. Chanyeol lifted his head and nodded, looking straight into his eyes. Baekhyun could see the sadness in his face and eyes that were puffy and red, and instinctively he stroked his back to comfort him, whispering little encouragements to try and calm him down. After all, that's what bestfriends do, don't they?

They sat down on the couch and Chanyeol started crying again. Baekhyun searched for a clean tissue between the many ones used and when he finally found one, he gave it to him, smiling sweetly. Not wanting to push him, he thought that the best thing to do was not to ask him anything and just let him cry it all out. He wrapt his arm around Chanyeol's waist and the latter rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, while crying, sputtering nonsense.

Taking a look around, Baekhyun noticed that nothing was wrong in the apartment and when he spotted Toben rolling around in his bed trying to find the best position to take a nap, he felt a sense of warmth in his heart. The puppy was just fine, surely Mongryeong will be happy about this news.

“I'm going to make some tea, maybe it will help you feel better...” he said with uncertainty. Chanyeol nodded, blowing his nose and drying his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Al-alright, but I don't... I don't think I'm going to be bett...” and then he started crying again. It was only when he had a cup of hot tea that Chanyeol finally let out the first sentence with some sense in it. “J-Junmyeon broke up with me”.

Baekhyun couldn't believe his ears. By instinct, he took the giant's hand in his and squeezed it. How could this happen? Just a few days prior, Chanyeol was telling him that things between them were fine, despite Junmyeon being transferred to China for work. And now this news shook him really hard, because he never thought it could happen. He always believed that Chanyeol and Junmyeol would get married and live happily ever after with their love.

They were literally his couple goals since high school, when they got together, quite unexpectedly. When they first saw Chanyeol, the loser with the pimples from second year, walking shyly hand in hand with Junmyeon, the smartest student and the president of student's council, they surely couldn't believe their eyes. Even Baekhyun was really surprised because Chanyeol didn't tell him anything, scared of his bestfriend's judgement.

Baekhyun still remembered when Chanyeol took him by the hand and took him into an empty room, to tell him everything. He thought that he was utterly cute with red tinted cheeks due to embarassement and eyes shining with excitement, but when he finished looking at those little details, reality hit him hard, realizing what his best friend just told him. Without even thinking, he pushed him really hard, telling him that he was a stupid, reminding the giant that just a few months prior, he confessed to his best friend that he was attracted to both men and women so he really didn't get why he hesitated. But then he saw his bestfriend blushing hard, while playing with the hem of his shirt and he felt guilty.

He scooped closer and clasped his arm around the taller's shoulder, and with two fingers he lifted his face and reassured him that he will not ever lose their friendship, for any reason at all. Hearing those words, Chanyeol turned to him and flashed the best smile Baekhyun had ever saw. It was like the first ray of sunshine after a storm, sudden, breathtaking and unforgettable.

From that day on, Chanyeol and Junmyeon became the most close-knit couple of the school and Baekhyun, despite loving both of them, couldn't help but feel a little jealous of that kind of relationship. They were like two parts of a puzzle, fitting perfectly. That didn’t mean they were similar, far from that, but that was, in Baekhyun's opinion, the thing that made them so special. They supported each other, growing thanks to their differences. Junmyeon's confidence helped Chanyeol to overcome his shyness that always made him really unsecure about himself. And Chanyeol managed to make the funny part of Junmyeon surface.

Baekhyun passed his life trying to find that kind of relationship, but he never found it. He always wondered why he couldn't find the right person, but any time he got himself in a new story that made his heart flutter, in the end he found himself crying in Chanyeol's arms, who always tried to confort him the best way he could. Now, for the first time unexpectedly, it was just the opposite and Baekhyun tried his best to protect and comfort his best friend.

 

 

A month passed from the bad news. A month in which Baekhyun and Chanyeol grew really close. Not wanting to leave him alone with all his thoughts, Baekhyun planned days out every week, trying to get Chanyeol distracted. It could be a movie night, a walk in the park with Mongryeong and Toben, nothing too fancy, because what really  mattered was to get through that moment together. The meeting they couldn't miss was Wednesday afternoon in the cafeteria located just half way between the university and the music shop where Chanyeol worked part-time.

That Wednesday, Baekhyun arrived little early.

He took a seat and ordered his usual cup of tea and strawberry cheesecake and just to kill some time, he resumed studying the chapter he left hanging in the library. He looked up when he saw walking past the window Chanyeol, who was walking with his headphones in his ears and with his head down. Baekhyun noticed the thoughtful expression and the frown on his face. Something bad happened, he thought, having his thought confirmed when his friend stands in front of him. He knew the giant so well to not notice the puffy eyes and red nose, probably from crying. But nonetheless Chanyeol tried to pretend everything is fine.

“Hey Baek!” he said, smiling. It was crystal clear that he was faking it, a fake smile and glossy eyes which immediately look down when he realised that Baekhyun was about to ask him what happened. He placed the headphones and mobile on the table and went to make his order.

Baekhyun took a quick look to see what he was listening to a few minutes before and when he saw March from A Mei, he immediately rolled his eyes, knowing that those tears were Junmyeon's fault. In fact, the few days after the break up, he had found Chanyeol crying with that song blaring from his headphones. Baekhyun hated it.

When Chanyeol came back, a cup of coffee and a muffin in each hand, his plastic smile was still there and Baekhyun only wanted to make it disappear with a slap. During the past month, Chanyeol made really good progress and now he was back to square one. If only he could, he would have make Junmyeon pay for everything his best friend was suffering through. He took a bite of his cheesecake, hoping to calm down.

“So Baek,” said with a full mouth, “what's up? Everything okay at uni?”

Baekhyun stared at him in silence. If that was the game he wants to play, then fine. He took a sip of tea while Chanyeol stared at him with a questioning look.

“Baekhyun?”

The smaller placed the cup down and raised his brow. His patience was starting to falter dangerously. Really now, should he force him to speak?

“Oh”. The smile faded and Chanyeol bit his lower lip. Finally, he understood that his best friend knew about him being upset.

“Would you mind telling me what's wrong or you want to keep this act going on?”

Chanyeol stared right into his eyes for few seconds and he shook his head vigorously.

“Well, I should go now. There's no reason for me to stay here since you don't want to talk to me.” he said, closing his book and putting it in his backpack.

He hated to act this way with Chanyeol, but it was the only way he knew to get some reaction from the taller. And as a matter of fact, as soon as he got up to leave, Chanyeol held him by taking his hand. Lowering his gaze, he saw his hand closed in his besfriend's one and his heart skipped a beat. He immediately freed himself from the grasp and ignoring the heat coming from his cheeks, he sat down again. He sipped the tea, already lukewarm, and waited for Chanyeol to speak.

Baekhyun could almost see the mess in his brain and everytime Chanyeol thought he found the right words, he shook his head, starting to thinking again. And then, finally, lips in a thin line, he nodded his head.

“I saw the market when I was leaving the Kyung...” he rolled his eyes, “I mean, I saw Kyungsoo as soon as I left the market. That's way I was late. We were chitchatting, you know, we haven’t seen each other since high school!”

“So? What did he tell you?”

“Uhm, yeah... well... he told me that, apparently, Junmyeon got himself a new boyfriend.” Chanyeol sighed, looking at his hands that were playing with some napkins. “I didn't... I didn't want to tell you because I was scared in disappointing you.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to a side. He didn't get why Chanyeol was scared.

“It took me more than a month to get back on track, and now this news... I promised myself to never cry again in front of you, to never be sad again, but I think I’ve failed.”

Little did Chanyeol know, he wasn't the only one that was sad because Baekhyun  had felt pain every time he saw him crying for a guy that didn't deserve it. Well, Junmyeon didn't deserve anything at all. He fisted his hands on his knees, keeping them away from Chanyeol’s sight.

“But, that's what bestfriends are for, aren't they? My back is big enough to bear your sadness and tears, so don't worry.”

“Baekhyun, you don't get it,” Chanyeol said, pulling at his hair. Baekhyun stretched his arm and took his hand, holding it tightly, hoping to give him some confidence, “at first, my thought was to focus on our relationship. Why did this happen? Maybe it was my fault. Is he thinking about me? Will he come back? But now....that tiny bit of hope is gone. Who is this new guy? Is he more good looking than me? More skilled in bed than me? After their dates, will he take him home, hand in hand, as he did with me? Will he let him put his head on his shoulder and whisper his love to him, as he did with me? Will he hold his hand tight every time he wants to comfort him?”

Spontaneously, Baekhyun passed his thumb softly on the back of Chanyeol's hand. On one hand, he wanted to comfort him but on the other hand, he was fuming. He wanted to bang his hands on the table, get up and tell him that he was here for him, to support him and to reassure him. He gave him his shoulder to cry on, his hugs to support him, his hands to caress him and if only he had the chance to, he would have whispered _I love you_ to him, but Baekhyun wasn't as lucky as Junmyeon. He couldn’t hold his hand when he took him home after their dates. Best friends don't do that kind of stuff and he was tired that he was only his friend.

The realization of that thought confused him. Why now, but most of all why so suddenly? Is it possible that he never realized what his feelings were before? He was so dumb to mistake love for affection. He was in love with Chanyeol. There’s no question mark at the end of this sentence. It was a fixed point.

He got back suddenly, as if Chanyeol's hand was burning hot and was impossibile to hold. “You'll see, we'll get through this together,” he said, trying to cover his inner turmoil, while he caressed his own hand, still warm from Chayeol's touch, “and remember that you can tell me anything you want, whenever you want. I don't care if you want to tell me how much of a dick Junmyeon is for the nth time or how much you miss him, I'm always here for you. I'm going to be there for you until you’re smiling again.”

“And then?” Chanyeol asked, with his signature stray puppy face

“Then, what?”

“You're going to be here even when my heart has healed?”

“Silly question! Of course, I'll always be there for you.” he answered smiling. They looked straight into each other's eyes for few seconds and Baekhyun looked away when he noticed a subtle red tint springing upon Chanyeol's cheeks. “I have to go now.”

“So soon? I wanted to take you to a new thai restaurant. It just opened.”

Chanyeol seemed really upset but it was too late to change his mind. He knew he was doing the right thing. Those feelings hit him hard as a slap to the face so suddenly, and it was no good for him nor for Chanyeol. “Sorry, I have a tons of things to study. Another time, ok?”

“Ok, perfect, maybe this weekend. I'll text you, ok?

Baekhyun nodded, taking his backpack. He was about to go leave when Chanyeol just placed himself in front of him with open arms.

_Shit_ , he thought, while being crushed in a hug. They didn’t say anything, standing there with Chanyeol's head on Baekhyun's and Baekhyun with his ear pressed up against the taller's chest. He could hear his heart fluttering, so he closed his eyes just for a moment and breathed in deeply. Chanyeol smelled like coffee and the sun. He would have let himself linger in that moment, but Chanyeol ended the hug and Baekhyun is left dumbfounded.

“I... I have to go. See ya!” He said, staring at the nothingness between his feet and Chanyeol's.

He left without waiting for an answer and hurriedly walked home. He didn't put his headphones on, he didn't look at the windows, he didn't even go to the market to get something for dinner. He only wanted to get home, lock himself in, put his pyjamas and possibly die.

That evening, he ate the last packet of ramen and tried not to think too much, but it was impossible. _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._ He couldn't think of anything else. He loved him and he just realized it, just when his best friend had him questioning his thoughts. Baekhyun knew he could give him everything he needed and even more. More hugs, more caresses, more kisses. The only problem was that he can not confess. First of all, he would be rejected for sure. Chanyeol was clearly still in love with Junmyeon, and second, his unrequited love was not worthy enough to ruin their friendship.

He went straight to bed, without looking at his phone, too scared to see Chanyeol's name in the notifications. He needed to make up his mind and he could only do it alone. A couple of hours without talking to him weren’t be the end of the world, would it?

 

 

But hours became days and days became weeks. It was two weeks ago that he last saw Chanyeol, and Baekhyun was more confused than ever. Every time he thought he knew what to do, there was a part of him that kept planting doubts in him and kept saying _what if._ What if Chanyeol didn't accept his feelings because he was still in love with Junmyeon? What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore? The more he kept thinking, the less he knew what to do. The only thing good he could do is to keep a distance between him and the younger. To every invitation, he answered that he was too busy studying, to every _“how are you?”_ he anwered vaguely, but reality is different. He wanted to say that he wanted to meet him, that he was confused and that he didn't do anything wrong.  That this was his fault. He should talk to him, he knew. Chanyeol was his best friend after all. How did things turn out this way? Why was he so afraid of his judgements? He missed him really bad, but his stubborness kept him away from the giant.

His stubborness faded when one noon, he found himself face to face with Chanyeol. At first he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself from the embarassement, but then, seeing that Chanyeol was completely at ease, he tried his best to calm down his heart and nerves. They talked about this and that until Chanyeol gave him an invitation he couldn’t decline.

“What about we go to the park this saturday, with Toben and Mongryeong? You know, Toben really misses you two.”

Hearing Toben's name, Baekhyun's brain went haywire and he nodded without even thinking. Chanyeol smiled to him, happy. He huggd him fast and went back home, leaving Baekhyun motionless, asking himself why he said yes to the invitation.

 

 

He arrived at the park some minutes before the proposed time, and not wanting to wait without doing anything, he took Mongreyeong down the street he knew Chanyeol would have take to join him. Mongryeong jogged happily after him, his little ponpon tail jiggling at every step and his little legs moving fast. He was too cute, so Baekhyun decided to take a picture.

“Mongryong!” he said.

The dog turned his head, curious, and jogged towards Baekhyun, who in the meantime, kneeled to be at the dog's level.

“How about we take a picture?” Mongryeong put his snout on his knees and Baekhyun immediately knew that he wanted to be cuddled. He caressed the dog's head with his hand, then he scratcheed behind his ears, which he knew was Mongryeon’s favourite spot.

These days, he was been missing Mongryeong a lot. Having been really busy with college, he didn't manage to go to his parents' place and find him. Chanyeol's invitation allowed him to pass some time with his beloved Mongryeong. He took his phone and took a picture, a good close up. He took another one, but there was only him in the picture because Mongryeong had turned and started to pull.

Baekhyun stood up and looked in the direction where his dog was pulling. Chanyeol and Toben were nearing fast. If only he wasn’t so awfully nervous, he would have laughed at the height difference between the two. A boy almost at 1.90m with a tiny dog of few centimetres. They were made for each other and Baekhyun adored them.

When they met halfway, the two dogs were so excited that the leashes weaved around Baekhyun and Chanyeol's legs, making them crushing on each other. To kept his balance, the older leaned against his friend's chest and Chanyeol, on his side, put his hands around his friend's waist, tightening his hold to stop Baekhyun from falling.

“Mongryong!”

“Toben!”

Said dogs stopped and looked up at them as if they wanted to say _“what do we did wrong?”_.

“Sorry, Mongryeong was really excited about seeing Toben again”. Baekhyun mumbled, looking from the dogs to Chanyeol. It was only in that moment that he realized how close they were.

Chanyeol was still holding him, keeping him close to his body. They were just a few centimetres between his face and the taller's one, a few centimetres between their lips. He wanted to kiss him, right there in the middle of the park in front of all these people walking. He could feel his hot breath on his mouth  - it smelled like coffee, and Baekhyun wanted to lightly suck on his tongue, just so that the flavour would spread into his mouth. He couldn’t look away from those lips because for the first time, he noticed how plump and rosy they were. He looked up for few seconds just to see Chanyeol staring intently at his lips. Baekhyun was surprised. Maybe...

Toben barked, taking Baekhyun back to reality. He tried to immediately free his legs from the leashes, ignoring Chanyeol's embarassed giggling. The only thing he wanted to do was put as much distance between his lips and Chanyeol’s as he could possibly do, but it was harder to do so because this time he felt something different between them, something new and unexplainable. He stayed silent for a couple of minute, while they walked across the park. He didn't know what to say yet, he prefered to look at Mongryeong and Toben jogging close to each other than stealing a glimpse of Chanyeol.

“So...” said an uncertain Chanyeol, “how are you? What you did today?”

The older wanted to be swallowed up by a deep hole, but he took a deep breath and ignored that feeling. “Fine, thank you. I went to my parents for lunch, then Mongryeong and I came here. Nothing much as you can see. What about you?”

“I passed the morning preparing this!” and he pointed at the bags he was carrying on his shoulders.

“And that is...”

“ _Kimbap_ , _mandu_ , potato salad that you like so much. Everything you need for a picnic!”

No way. No.

“But wasn't this just supposed to be a walk?”

“I thought it was a good idea...”

“Of course it is, but if you told me I would have prepared something too.”

Chanyeol messed up his hair. “It was a pleasure to do. Consider it as a thank you for everything you did for me these past few months. Now, let's look for a place to sit down.” he said, smiling softly.

Baekhyun immediately felt guilty. He tried to be calm and smile back, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid was he for ignoring Chanyeol for weeks just because of his selfishness.

Chanyeol and Toben passed by in front of him, looking for a space to place the blanket on, and Baekhyun grinned seeing him jogging with his lanky legs just like Toben. They were awfully cute. He took his phone from his jacket's pocket and took a picture secretly. They soon found a perfect place in a open space, not too crowded, where Toben and Mongryeong could freely run. Chanyeol prepared everything; he placed the blanket down and Baekhyun didn't waste any time to sit down. His gaze traveled curiously to his friend, his legs crossed and his stomach grumbling in hunger. Chanyeol looked so calm while proudly opening and placing the containers filled with food down, showing him what was inside. Everything turned out so delicious that Baekhyun didn't talk much during the picnic as he was busy tasting all the dishes. Between a bite and another, he complimented Chanyeol, who was smiling with his mouth full, thanking the older while taking some bites of food for himself.

Everything was perfect but most of all the potato salad, since Chanyeol let him finish it all. Yes, of course Chanyeol was perfect too but for Baekhyun, who couldn't stop looking at him secretly and smiling, it was already granted.

He took the last kimpbap, split it in half, took the tuna out of it and then gave it to Mongryeong, who ate it up in one go and then curled up next to him. He pet the dog until he heard soft snoring, and then he turned to find Chanyeol staring at him with a strange look. It was odd, he thought, but familiar. There was something in those eyes that... but then Chanyeol looked down, so Baekhyun found himself looking for an undefined spot behind his friend.

“I also  brought dessert.” Chanyeol said abruplty, not looking  at him.

“You did that too?” he asked, hoping that his friend would look up.

Chanyeol shook his head, starting to rummage through his bag. He took out a box, the ones from the bakery.

“It's for you.” he said, giving it to the older.  Said one opened it fast, curious to know what was inside and when he found out, he smilesd to himself.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. This picnic is becoming the best picnic of my life.” he said while taking out a tray with two slices of what was his favourite strawberry cheesecake. “Are those both for me?”

“I don't think so.” the taller laughed, taking two forks from the bag.

They were in front of each other, legs crossed and the slices of cake between them. The first bite of cheesecake melted on Baekhyun's tongue and said one lets a moan skip out of his mouth.

“Amazing as always. Thanks, Chanyeol!”

“I knew you would like it. It's your favourite after all, isn't it? I noticed that every Wednesday in the cafeteria you take just this and a cup of tea.”

“Oh. You really noticed all that stuff?”

Chanyeol nodded, and then he took a bite and looked away. Baekhyun for a second deceived himself into thinking that the slight redness on his friend's cheek was for some hidden feelings and not because of the comment he just made.

They ate quietly until Chanyeol started to sigh. He wanted to say something but he didn't have the guts to do it. Baekhyun knew he needed some time so he kept eating, not to put his friend in a rush.

“Can I ask you something?” Chanyeol asked, unsure.

“Of course you can.”

“What happened? I mean, between us.”

Baekhyun grew stone cold. He didn't expect for a question like that and he didn't think Chanyeol would have the courage to do so. He didn't know what to answer, but he knew he should do it and do it fast.

“Nothing, why would you ask me that?” But he immediately knew it was wrong to ask Chanyeol this. He was sure that he was going to bring up the previous weeks, where he went M.I.A.  Stupid, stupid Baekhyun, he thought while trying to fake calmness.

“Baekhyun… you were gone for weeks and last wednesday at the cafeteria, you went away in a rush. I mean, whether I dreamt it all or something happened...”

He couldn't, no, he _shouldn't_ tell him the truth. This could ruin their friendship, and Chanyeol still needed him to get through his break up with Junmyeon. “I was  just really busy studying, that's it!”

“That's not it. I see how you avoid my gaze and how you blush.” Chanyeol moved the tray between them away and brought himself closer. “When did we switch roles, Baekhyun? It’s now you who can't speak and me trying to get out some words.”

Baekhyun looked down, embarassed. Chanyeol had him cornered and he didn’t know how to react. It was his first time facing  something  like this,  because usually it would be him trying to help Chanyeol, insisting on making him speak because nothing could stand between them, and now Baekhyun is too scared to open up his  heart.

He felt two fingers under his  chin, lifting up his face, and he found himself looking  Chanyeol  in  the eyes. He felt  all  these unsaid  words  choking  him  and forming  a   lump in his throat that he can't swallow.  He wanted to cry and let out all  these emotions crushing him inside.

“Once you said to me that we would never lose our friendship  for anything  in the world and now I'm here to confirm it. You and I will be together forever. Fate can play some tricks on us, the world could fall right now, but I’m always going to be here for you and I’m sure you’ll always be here for me too.”

Baekhyun was petrified.

His eyes widen when Chanyeol suddenly placed his lips upon his. He kissed him tenderly, almost scared that Baekhyun will back away, but the only thing he could do was to stay here, barely breathing. Chanyeol placed his hands on his cheeks and stroked them with his  thumbs, making Baekhyun lose his head , so he closed his eyes and let himself melt into the sweet strawberry kiss.

He offered his mouth to Chanyeol, drawing him closer and placing his legs on his. Now that they were so close, mouths parting just to let them breathe, hands  touching, holding, searching, Baekhyun found himself lost in the situation so strange to him, because he never felt feelings like these. Chanyeol soflty bited his lower lip  and then broke the kiss. Baekhyun couldn't look away from those lips, glistening  and rosy from their kiss. He wanted to move closer, let a hand thread through Chanyeol’s hair and kiss him, kiss him all evening, for all his life, forever. But Chanyeol took him by surprise, taking his hands in his and stroked them.

“Do you remember the last time we saw each other?” That wednesday in the cafeteria? I just found out about Junmyeon and I told you for the nth time my fears; you listened to me and comforted me, just like you know how to, but then you ran away.”

“O-Of course I remember,” Baekhyun said, both embarassed and unsure, not knowing what to say.

“It was in that moment that I understood everything. When you ran away, I started to think about what I did. I thought about my long and boring  monologue , about Junmyeon and his new boyfriend. It was all word vomit. I wasn’t thinking about you and how you’re always there for me. You gave me your precious time, your shoulder to cry on and your beautiful smiles to cheer me up. I was so stupid. Crying over a thing that didn't exist anymore, when I could  have had you. Not as a friend, but something more. I mean, if you want too, of course. But the kiss from earlier was a good answer.”

“I can't believe it...”

“What? That I talked for so much without messing things up?”

“No, that you realized what you felt for me at the same moment I did, well almost. That evening I wanted to slap you and tell you to wake up because I was there, just for you. But I panicked and you know how it ended.” He laughed, the first real laugh after days and he immediately  felt better.

Chanyeol hugged him tightly, the smell of coffee and strawberry embracing him, letting him feel calm. Baekhyun turned and sat between Chanyeol's legs, back resting against his chest. Finally his heart felt light and he was where he dreamt to stay -   between Chanyeol's  arms.

“Was I silly?”

“We both were silly,” he whispered into his ear, holding him even more tightly. “What do we do now?”

Baekhyun had his mind clear. “Can I take you home?” he asked almost in a whisper.

“Only if you stay with me.”

Baekhyun turned and kisses him fast. “Let's go then” he murmured against his lips.

He stood up and gave his hand to Chanyeol, to help him stand up  too. To that movement, Mongryeong and Toben woke up and came closer, wagging their tails  and hopping on their owner's legs.

Chanyeol took the boxes and puts them in  the bag, while  Baekhyun carefully folded the blanket and gave it to the taller. They both smiled like fools, and Baekhyun coudn't be happier.

He called Mongryeong and put his leash on, and when Toben was ready too, they began to walk home. The two dogs in the front and Baekhyun and Chanyeol falling behind, standing side by side. They looked at each other, smiling, but then looked away embarassed. Baekhyun was dying to do something.

He placed the leash in his left hand, fast, to go unnoticed, then he waited for the right moment for Chanyeol to take out his own hand from his pocket. He had to wait  a couple of minutes, but just when Chanyeol hand was set free, Baekhyun took it, taking Chanyeol by surprise. But surprise faded to a smile and then a quick kiss on his lips. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, thinking that he didn't want to wake up from this dream.

He looked to Mongryeong and Toben, jogging  freely, then he moved his gaze to Chanyeol and then to their intertwined hands. What he more could he ask for from life? Maybe just  one more slice of strawberry cheesecake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading♡


End file.
